hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Support Modules
Support Modules are Modules that can be installed on any Spaceship type. EMP Disables all ships, rockets and Cerberus Stations within the affected area for a short period of time, including the ship that triggered the EMP. Disabled ships do not move or fire, but can still activate Modules. In public Red Stars, EMP cannot be activated without a Cerberus in the same sector as the owner ship. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 4m 48s '''in Red Star. 2d''' in White Star. Teleport After the Activation Delay, the ship teleports to the designated target, which must be within teleportation radius. Cannot teleport into Barrier areas created by enemy ships. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Activation Delay: 5s in Red Star. 4h in White Star. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. '''2d 12h in White Star. Red Star Life Extender Adds a small amount of time to a Red Star's life when activated near the star. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 1h Remote Repair Repairs a constant amount of hitpoints per second, shared among all damaged non-enemy ships within range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 20m '''in Red Star. 8d 8h''' in White Star. Time Warp Speeds up time in a radius around the ship. Affects travel times, combat, artifact pickup speed, artifact research, construction of buildings, modules' cooldowns and ship repair in your home system. It affects its own active time. Overridden by the Suspend module. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Unity Increases Damage Per Second for the owner ship when other players have ships in the same sector. The increase is proportional to the number of other players with ships in the sector, up to a maximum of 200% (triple damage). Example: '''If your Unity module is level 2, 1 allied player with ships in your sector gives user a 20% bonus. If 2 allied players: 40%, 3 allied players: 60%, 5 allied players: 100%, 6 allied players: 120%, (...), up to 10 allied players: 200% Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. '''Cooldown: 20m '''in Red Star. 8d 8h''' in White Star. Sanctuary When the owner ship is about to be destroyed during combat or a Supernova, it jumps back to its home system instead. In a Red Star the corresponding ship slot will be locked for every battleship saved by sanctuary (For example: A star allowing 3 maximum battleships to be warped in, a battleship gets destroyed with sanctuary, you will not be allowed to have more than 2 battleships from that point on in that specific Red Star). Also works in the home star system when clearing newly discovered sectors from Cerberus ships. In this case ships will jump to the closest planet from your shipyard to get repaired. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Stealth Allows the ship to move completely undetected for a small amount of time, evading combat completely. Note that you still take damage from the blue star core, and any rocket, destiny or vengeance damage is applied to the ship. You cannot travel through barriers, and like all other modules, it cannot be deactivated. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Fortify Reduces direct weapon damage received. All Cerberus ships in the sector move toward the owner. Enemy ships and bases prefer firing on the owner over all other potential targets. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. 2d 12h''' in White Star. Impulse Provides the owner a quick boost that helps it travel faster along its current route. Ship speed is increased 4x for the duration of the effect. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 4m '''in Red Star. 1d 16h''' in White Star. Alpha Rocket A fast but weak Rocket that can be launched towards a single fixed target. The Rocket explodes and does area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Speed: 1,320AU/m in Red Star. 132AU/h in White Star. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. 4d 4h''' in White Star. Salvage Instantly restores a percentage of hull strength each time any ship is destroyed in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Suppress Prevents a single enemy ship from firing for a small period of time. Using this module will also reset the damage of lasers, forcing them to begin ramping up from the minimum again. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. 2d 12h''' in White Star. Destiny Does massive area damage to all enemy ships in range. Initiator ship instantly jumps to a random sector in the star system. After the jump, the ship stays disabled for a short period of time. Can't be activated if there are no valid teleport targets on the map. Can't be activated if there are no ennemies in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Disable Duration: 4s in every Star and 8h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Barrier Creates a force field around the ship. Enemy ships and rockets cannot move while inside the force field. Enemy ships cannot use any object inside the effect area as a target for the Teleport module. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. 2d 12h''' in White Star. Vengeance Starts activating automatically when the owner ship drops below the Hull Strength Threshold. Once the Activation Delay passes, and if the owner ship is still not destroyed, a massive explosion will apply Area damage to all enemy ships in range. Active Shield modules CAN be used while Vengeance is activating. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star/Blue Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Activation Delay: 5s in Red Star. 10s in Blue Star. 4h in White Star. Delta Rocket A very fast Rocket that does Area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its final destination. The owner can optionally set a second waypoint after the launch. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Does not work on sectors with Jump Gates on White Stars. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Tetrahedrons. Speed: 1,800AU/m in Red Star. 180AU/h in White Star. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. 4d 4h''' in White Star. Leap The owner ship initiates teleportation to the closest ally ship engaged in combat, anywhere in the current star system. After the activation delay period, and if the target ship is still alive, the owner ship will teleport to the object closest to the ally ship. After the jump, both the owner ship and the ally ship are disabled for a small period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 8+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. 4d 4h''' in White Star. Bond Creates a movement link with the targeted enemy ship. While the link is active, the enemy ship is unable to move independently. Any movement from the owner ship will be reflected on the enemy ship, so that the distance between the two ships always remains the same. The owner ship will not be affected by a Barrier field activated by the enemy ship. The enemy ship can break free from the link earlier by using Bond on the original ship, or a module that causes teleportation. Does not work on public Red Star level 7 or lower. A ship that has a Cerberus under BOND influence cannot teleport in a public Red Star. Does not work against Cerberus Storm. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 8+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. 2d 12h''' in White Star. Alpha Drone Launches a single drone towards a destination anywhere in the Star System. The drone will automatically travel to the destination and stay there until destroyed or its activation timer runs out. Because the drone counts as an ally that is firing it can be used as a target for Leap. Does not work on sectors with Jump Gates on White Stars. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 9+ Tetrahedrons. Speed: 1,050AU/m in Red Star. 105AU/h in White Star. Lifetime: 3m in Red Star. 1d in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Suspend Slows down time in a large area around the ship. Overrides any effect of Time Warp within the effect area. An object in range of multiple Suspend areas is only affected by the highest level one. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 9+ Tetrahedrons. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. 2d 2h''' in White Star. Omega Rocket A strong, slow Rocket that can be launched within a limited range and does massive Area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. The rocket still delivers a small amount of Area damage on a smaller radius to enemy ships if neutralized before reaching its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 10+ Tetrahedrons. Speed: 600AU/m in Red Star. 60AU/h in White Star. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. 4d 4h''' in White Star. Unobtainable Support Modules Below is a list of modules that are unobtainable by players, and are only found on Corporation Flagships. Immolation Instantly destroys all Cerberus ships in the sector. Cooldown: 10h Recoil The Flagship enters a Teleport countdown, heading anywhere in the star system. After the countdown ends, the Flagship will jump to the destination and will immediately enter a second Teleport cooldown, heading back to its original position. Activation Delay: 16h '('8h '''each) '''Cooldown: 22h 30m EMP Rocket A Rocket that disables all nearby ships on impact. Speed: 120AU/h Cooldown: 1d 9h 30m Category:Module